


Tatuaje

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard tiene un tatuaje que sólo Kaidan conoce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuaje

**Author's Note:**

> Situado durante Mass Effect 3.

Shepard abrió los ojos, confusa. No sabía qué hora era y por un momento pensó que se había dormido; aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no descansaba que le dio igual. Vio que la hora en su reloj aún marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada y sonrió, aún tenía tiempo para disfrutar de un par de horas más de tranquilidad. Se giró sobre sí misma y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Kaidan, que dormía plácidamente. Morfeo se la llevó rápido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintió una mano que le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda con suavidad, y se movía hacia su cadera haciéndole ligeras cosquillas.

-Buenos días –susurró ella, con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad en la cara.

-Buenos días –respondió Kaidan contra su oído. El sonido de su voz tan cerca y la mano que jugaba con su piel le provocaron un escalofrío. Kaidan dibujaba círculos sobre su cadera izquierda.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella, al ver que no parecía querer moverse de ese punto.

-Echo de menos tu tatuaje –comentó con ligera tristeza-. ¿Por qué te lo quitaste?

Shepard le miró.

-No lo hice. Cerberus no sabía que lo tenía –respondió sin más, esperando que la mención de la palabra prohibida no estropeara el momento-. Sólo tú sabías que estaba ahí, nadie más, así que no pudieron reconstruirlo. Y, después… -hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras- ya no tuve tiempo.

-Es una pena –contestó Kaidan-. Me gustaba.

***

Kaidan estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro cuando Shepard entró. La Normandía estaba parada en la Ciudadela y el ambiente era distendido entre la tripulación.

-Hey –saludó Kaidan-. ¿Por qué no me has despertado esta mañana?

-Estabas dormido y me dio pena –contestó Shepard.

-La próxima vez, hazlo –pidió él con una sonrisa pícara-. ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? No estabas en ningún lado de la nave.

-Bajé a la Ciudadela –explicó ella, situándose frente a él-. Tengo una sorpresa.

Kaidan alzó una ceja, intrigado, y su expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la expectación cuando vio que Shepard se desabrochaba ligeramente el pantalón revelando su cadera izquierda. La piel de aquella zona, normalmente tostada, estaba enrojecida y un apósito cubría la zona. Con mucho cuidado, Shepard se separó la gasa y Kaidan contuvo el aliento al ver aparecer de nuevo la mariposa roja como el fuego que tanto le fascinó la primera noche que pasó con Shepard y que tanto había extrañado.

Kaidan se puso en pie y se aceró a ella. Volvió a cubrirle la zona tatuada y atrajo a Shepard hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Es tan preciosa como la primera –halagó. Shepard sonrió.

-No me la hice antes porque me recordaba demasiado a ti; pero ahora…

Kaidan la hizo callar con un largo beso.


End file.
